plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bonk Choy
For the version in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, see Bonk Choy (Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare). |flavor text = A freelance dentist on the side, he's offering a special this month - he'll knock two of your teeth out for the price of one! }} Bonk Choy is a plant obtained after beating the thirteenth level of Ancient Egypt in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. It also appears in Plants vs. Zombies Online. It rapidly punches zombies in front or behind it. A single punch deals 0.75 normal damage shots. Almanac Entry Sun cost: 150 DAMAGE: Heavy RANGE: Close RECHARGE: Fast Bonk Choys rapidly punch nearby enemies that are ahead or behind them. Special: can attack ahead or behind A freelance dentist on the side, he's offering a special this month - he'll knock two of your teeth out for the price of one! Upgrades (Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time) Plant Food When given Plant Food, Bonk Choy rapidly punches in a three-by-three area around it, dealing 75 normal damage shots. Level upgrade Level 2 *'Uppercut: '''For every 15 hits done, Bonk Choy will perform an uppercut to throw up a zombie and to put a stop on its movement while thrown up. *'Combat Training: 'Bonk Choy has 50% more attack power and health (150% of initial). Level 3 *'Boxing Training: 'The number of hits needed to perform an uppercut is reduced to seven. *'Cell Activation: 'Bonk Choy has another 50% more attack power and health (200% of initial). Costumed Plant Food upgrade can attract nearby zombies. Upgrade (''Plants vs. Zombies Online) Upgrade (Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars) Rapid mad-punch: Punch the first enemy on its row and the surrounding 8 spaces, need Tenacious Plant Food to activate. Strategies Bonk Choys should be planted behind Wall-nuts or other defensive plants at all times. They should also be used with other offensive plants. That way, they can survive longer without being eaten and can deal more damage to the zombie on the receiving end. They are good against Zombie Chickens, Pharaoh Zombies, Seagull Zombies, and Swashbuckler Zombies. Bonk Choys can also punch behind, which makes it useful to kill Prospector Zombies and Barrel Roller Zombies. When compared to the other melee plants in the Plants vs. Zombies series, the Bonk Choy seems to be among the better of them. Unlike the Chomper in Plants vs. Zombies, it has a massively higher attack rate, but lower damage. The Bonk Choy, also unlike the Chomper, can attack behind itself, allowing it to work as a valid way to deal with Prospector Zombies. The main advantage the Chomper has is its ability to instantly eat almost any zombie, allowing it to be much more effective against tougher zombies like Buckethead Zombies which would otherwise kill the Bonk Choy. Compared to the Beet from Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, the Beet and Bonk Choy can be considered as a slight upgrade. The Bonk Choy, again, has a significantly higher attack rate and damage-per-second compared to the Beet, making it better than the Beet for attacking tough zombies. However, Beets kill zombies in less hits, mostly because the health of all zombies is lower in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures than in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time and can attack groups of zombies. Bonk Choys are also good if combined with Kernel-pult as the butter stuns the zombie and Bonk Choy can deal a lot of damage. They are also highly effective when combined with Snapdragon . Gallery Trivia *Its name derives from the Chinese cabbage Bok Choy and bonk, one of the onomatopoeic words used when something is punched. *This is one of the six plants seen in the June 2013 trailer of Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time while fighting the zombies, the other five are Pea Pod, Bloomerang, Peashooter, Wall-nut and Sunflower. *It does an uppercut as a final blow. *Sometimes, if an ambush zombie comes close to Bonk Choy, it will keep uppercutting it until it dies. *Since a Zombie Chicken absorbs 0.25 normal damage shots which basically only needs one hit to die, Bonk Choy just makes a normal punch and no uppercut. Although, the player can still hear the uppercut sound. *When a Bonk Choy is planted between zombies behind or ahead from it, it will always aim for the zombies ahead of it. *If a Bonk Choy is punching a tombstone, then a nearby zombie walks through the tombstone, it will punch the zombie instead until it dies. *Bonk Choy is the one of the non-returning plants with one tooth in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. The other is the Tile Turnip. *When the player's finger is behind the Bonk Choy (e.g. when collecting sun), it will glance behind itself briefly. *According to the beta version of the seed packets, Bonk Choy was originally going to cost 175 sun. *It normally takes 12 punches to eliminate a Basic Zombie, but it does the uppercut for every final hit so technically it takes 13⅓ regular punches. *The almanac says that its damage is heavy, even though it deals 0.75 damage shots which is less than a pea's damage (1.0 damage shots). The reason might be the attack speed of it, where a normal zombie can be killed within one tile. *The player can use Bonk Choy before Ancient Egypt - Day 13 in Vasebreaker. *As of the 3.1.1 update, when Bonk Choy delivers an uppercut, the zombie's head will be thrown from a very far distance. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Ancient Egypt Obtained Plants Category:Multi-directional plants Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Fast Recharge Plants Category:Passive attacking plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Ancient Egypt Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Ancient Egypt Obtained Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Upgrade plants Category:Upgradable plants Category:Tier 2 plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time (Chinese version) Plants